


maybe you should stay here with me (stick together like glitter)

by alwaysgolden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, No Smut, also. DENNYS!, did i mention there's glitter??, glitter !!!!, harry also is a sweet innocent drunk who loves GLITTER, harry and louis call each other sunshine and moonlight the entire time, it's also niall's birthday, mentions of drinking, they're in a bar and get a little drunk, this is so fluffy and self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgolden/pseuds/alwaysgolden
Summary: a night out for niall's birthday leads louis to find a cute stranger who loves glitter and calls him moonlight.or, the glitter fic.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Male Character (mentioned briefly), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	maybe you should stay here with me (stick together like glitter)

**Author's Note:**

> so. this is completely self indulgent and super short. i don't know what prompted me to write this, but i hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> title from glitter by benee

“C’mon Lou! You’re being a party pooper!” Niall whines, poking Louis’ cheek and dragging him to the dance floor. 

Louis holds Niall’s hand and twirls him a bit to the trap beat pulsing through the club. “Niall, I’m not a party pooper.”

“You’re acting like one, Lou!” Niall whines, pressing a smacking kiss to his cheek. “It’s my birthday! Let me live! I want my birthday wish for all of us to find a guy tonight? Liam’s chatting up a cute footie boy over there, so you gotta find someone. Okay? Okay!” Niall shimmies over to a man who looks as if he’s been sculpted by the Greek Gods himself. Louis waltzes over to the bar and asks the bartender for a shot of tequila. 

He puts his head in his hands and lets out a groan. He downs the shot placed in front of him and sighs as the liquor rolls down his throat. He feels someone bump into him as he sets the glass down on the counter. 

“Oi, would you watch it?” Louis whines. He’s met with the most beautiful face he’s ever seen, and it’s covered in glitter. 

“Sorry!” The man says sweetly. “Glitter?” He holds a bottle of glitter in his hand. 

“Not really a glitter man, sorry lad.”

The gorgeous man pouts. He pockets his glitter, and Louis sighs.

“Fine, I’ll take some glitter.” Louis obliges, unable to resist the pretty pink pout.

The man’s whole face lights up. He takes the glitter tube out of his pocket. He pours some in his hand and carefully sticks the tip of his finger in the pile. With a concentrated face, the man wipes glitter under Louis’ eyes, his finger soft against Louis’ skin.

“So, Glitter Boy,” Louis says, taking the bottle from the man’s hand and pouring a bit into his hand, “you’re awful happy.” Louis throws the glitter on the man’s exposed chest. It’s September, his chest shouldn’t be exposed like this. Yet there it is, and Louis can’t keep his eyes off the shimmer that covers his tattooed body. The man laughs, taking Louis’ now glitter covered hand and kissing his knuckles. 

“Just saw a gorgeous man who brightened my night, he’s like the light of a full moon.” The man giggles. Louis furrows his brow and pulls at the man’s shirt, feeling a slight buzz from the shot he downed. “Why are you so grumpy, my Moonlight?”

Louis pouts, but smiles when he sees the man’s nose scrunch up. “I was annoyed, but now I’ve bumped into a man covered in gold glitter who looks like sunshine personified and speaks like Shakespeare.”

The man giggles, a dimple prominent on his cheek. “Well, Sunshine would like to dance with Moonlight, if that’s alright of course.”

Louis looks into the crowd and sees Niall making out with the Greek God, Liam is nowhere in sight, and he decides to take a chance. He grabs the excess material of Sunshine’s shirt and pulls him closer. The glitter on his face is golden, sparkling under the light of the club. He looks into the man’s eyes. They’re green, Louis tries to capture the specific shade in his mind forever. 

“Can we dance, Moonlight?” Sunshine asks, his face breaking into a wide smile. Louis nods, grabbing Sunshine’s hand and dragging him to the center of the dance floor. His heart is pounding in his chest. Sunshine wraps his arms securely around Louis’ waist and he lets completely loose. 

Louis finds himself swaying against Sunshine’s hips, unable to comprehend fully what his lower half is doing. He feels a large hand hold his waist securely, leaning into the touch and smiling up at Sunshine. Sunshine’s face is covered in glitter, Louis thinks to himself and laughs. He turns so his front is against Sunshine’s chest and he sways his hips. 

“Hey Sunshine, where’s the glitter?”

Sunshine pulls the glitter from his pocket, and Louis swipes it from his hand. He opens the top and wipes some across his lips, and immediately presses his lips onto Sunshine’s neck. He lingers for a few moments before pulling away and pouting when the glitter doesn’t rub off completely in the shape of his lips. 

“Moonlight, there’s glitter left on your lips.” Sunshine says as he takes the glitter from Louis’ hands. 

“Then get rid of it.” Louis wraps his arms around Sunshine’s neck and pulls him closer, their foreheads pressed together. 

Sunshine leans in and presses his plump pink lips against Louis’. Louis’ glitter covered hands get lost in the hair at the nape of Sunshine’s neck. Louis becomes aware of just how large Sunshine’s hands are as his fingers spread out against his waist. He feels the cool metal of his rings through the material of his shirt. 

“You’re a good kisser, Moonlight.” Sunshine giggles, his eyes staring intently into Louis’. 

“No, you.” Louis says. “Do you want to get out of here, Sunshine?”

Sunshine laughs, and takes Louis’ hand, guiding him through the crowd as he says “Excuse me!” in a high, giggly voice. They make it out of the club. Louis doesn’t know what time it is or where they’re going, all he knows is that he wants to stick with this gorgeous man for the rest of the night, or forever.

Sunshine has taken the glitter out of his pocket again and pours some in his hand, gently sprinkling some in Louis’ hair. He throws the rest up in the air and twirls around in it. 

Louis laughs at Sunshine, who has taken off down the block in a fit of laughter. Louis follows, shouting “Sunshine wait!” in a fit of giggles. 

Sunshine turns around. “I’m too fast for you Moonlight.” 

Louis catches up, hands grabbing at Sunshine’s shirt and pulling his face down to his own. He brings their lips together, giggling into the kiss. 

“Where are we heading?” Louis asks as Sunshine takes his hand and begins to walk. 

“Don’t know. Just want to stay with you.”

Louis laughs at Sunshine’s willingness to stay with him despite not even knowing his name. He’s too lost in Sunshine’s presence to get his mouth to form the words, to ask him for his name, but he also likes calling him Sunshine, so he nuzzles into Sunshine’s side and giggles.

“Ooh! Denny’s!” Sunshine says suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Denny’s! I want breakfast! We’re going.” Sunshine grows determined and begins walking down the block. Louis knows where the Denny’s is, even in a buzzed state, and he knows it’s about a ten minute walk. 

Louis finds the walk to be entertaining, Sunshine humming and giggling as he moves his hand to wrap securely around Louis’ waist. 

“Me and Moonlight gettin’ some Denny’s.” Sunshine sings in a sing-song tune. He hums and whistles, “Some toast and eggs and… waffles!”

Louis laughs and stops walking, causing Sunshine to pout. “You are so cute, Sunshine.”

Sunshine laughs, pulling Louis close and cupping his face in his glitter covered hand. “You are so stunning. Your face shining in the moonlight is like a scene from a movie. Wait… Moonlight in the moonlight!”

Sunshine presses a loud, smacking kiss to Louis’ lips and begins to walk again, Louis’ hand in his own. They eventually make it to Denny’s, the two are a giggling mess as the host greets them.

“We would like some eggs, and also some pancakes.” Sunshine says with a serious tone. 

The host shakes his head, chuckling at the sight of the two giggly men covered in glitter. “Just the two of you?”

Louis nods, and the host takes them to a booth. “Someone will be out to serve you in a moment.”

The two slide into the booth together, Sunshine leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder and holding his hand. Louis looks down and notices Sunshine smiling at their hands. 

“What are you so smiley for, Sunshine?” Louis pokes his cheek. 

Sunshine buries his face into Louis’ chest, “Just thinking that I don’t want to leave you.”

Louis’ lips quirk into a smile. He brings Harry’s hand to his lips and kisses his glittery knuckles.

“I promise you, Sunshine. I won’t leave.”

Sunshine looks up and smiles at Louis, quickly kissing his lips. Louis notices they’re still covered in glitter. He thinks he could stay with Sunshine for a while.

A waitress comes over and the two order a bunch of food, Louis doesn’t even remember half of it until it’s brought out to the table. In between the time they wait for their food, Harry downs two full glasses of water and tells Louis about how he was out celebrating his sister’s engagement with her and some of their close friends. Louis explains that it was his friend Niall’s birthday, and how Niall wished they would all find someone to be with by the end of the night. Sunshine smiles at that.

“Am I your someone?” He asks Louis with bright, tired eyes. 

Louis nods, wrapping an arm around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I sure hope so.”

Then the food comes out, and Louis realizes just how hungry he is. He spends the next half hour feeding Harry toast and sunny side up eggs, and happily accepting the bites of warm pancakes and sausage Harry feeds him in return. They eat until they’re too full to move, and when the waitress returns with the check, Sunshine pays much to Louis’ protesting. 

“You can get it next time Moonlight.”

The two leave the Denny’s and the sun is starting to come up. Louis looks up at Sunshine and notices dark circles forming under his eyes. He still looks stunning. 

“I had a really nice time, Sunshine.” Louis says, grabbing for his hand.

Sunshine smiles and nods, “Me too, Moonlight.”

“Will we see each other again?” Louis asks. 

Sunshine nods again. “I sure hope so, you owe me a late night Denny’s run.”

Louis laughs and kisses Harry sweetly. “Thank you for that, by the way.”

“My pleasure.”

“Can I get your number?”

Sunshine nods and gestures for Louis’ phone with his free hand. Louis hands it to him, watching as his thumb taps on the screen and handing it back to Louis with a smile. 

“Harry.” Louis reads off the screen. His gorgeous Sunshine’s name is Harry. 

Sunshine, Harry, smiles and fishes in his pocket for his phone. He hands it to Louis, and Louis types his number in. 

“Louis.” Harry reads out loud, and Louis thinks he can listen to Harry say his name forever. 

“Harry.” Louis says again, and Harry lets out a quiet laugh. 

“Yes, Louis?” Harry squeezes his hand. 

“Thank you for the glitter. You really made my night.”

Harry kisses his forehead and smiles, “You made my night.”

Louis smiles at that. He reaches into Harry’s pocket, taking the last bit of glitter and dumping it into his hands. He lightly tosses it up in the air, the golden flakes falling around them as Harry brings Louis closer to his chest, their lips pressed together sweetly as the sunrise reflects off the windows of the shops around them, making the glitter covering them shimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this overly fluffy one shot!! feel free to follow me on tumblr @hsmp3 !!


End file.
